Quest:Kirylda's Tomb
and |Diff = All foes 9+ at <100 MP. One or two scaled 8+ fights. Foes with SP up to 350. |Notes = This quest was the Adventurer Appreciation Month quest for September of 2017. |AS&P = yes}} Tips * Bargaining, subduing the merchant and stealing the map can outright kill you. Stealing is the most rewarding choice, subduing is not worth the hassle * Restore your NV in a spot after triggering the random enemies to avoid potential XP loss * Combining the rings is recommended Obtaining the Map The adventure begins in a shop in Gaddurug's End, where a peddler named Lunrelt is selling a map to the legendary Kirylda's Tomb. You have the following options: * Ask how he got the map, or for him to show you the map. Both of these options lead to uninformative dialogue, then back to the original menu of options. * Inquire about purchasing the map ** Purchase the map for 500 gold. ** Haggle (Diplomacy 20+ required): You get 16 XP to Diplomacy and obtain the map for the amount of gold you offered if you manage to pass one of the checks below, you're instantly killed if you fail to do so. The checks become progressively harder the less money you're willing to spend on the map: *** Offer 400 gold: *** Offer 300 gold: *** Offer 200 gold: *** Offer 100 gold: *** Offer 50 gold: * Attempt to steal the map (Thievery required) ** Attempt to pick the lock on the front door: ** Attempt to climb up and enter via the second floor: ** Search for the map: * Attempt to acquire the map using other means ** Use Diplomacy (40+), Divination (40+), Shadow Magic (40+), Telekinesis (40+) or Lore (40+) for 0''' XP and obtain the map. Diplomacy and Divination require you to pay 50 gold for it ** Attempt to subdue him and take the map: . You try to pick it up and get a The formal part of the adventure ends once you obtain the map, and a new option, Kirylda's Tomb, appears in the Travel menu under "Locations near Trithik". Into the Tomb As you approach a tomb, an unseen woman (whom you have encountered previously during your first adventure) whispers from behind you, telling you not to turn around to look at her and then saying something about destiny and the tomb. As she departs, she leaves you with an , telling you it may be useful. Outside of the tomb, there is a resting spot that restores SP. Head to the satchel at (S) to pick up 8 gold, 1 inferior dagger, 1 sturdy dagger, and a . The dart traps labeled (T) trigger a . There are at least 3 mechanically indentical different traps, including a swinging blade, dissolving ooze and a dart trap At (B), you may insert the . Doing so costs -8 SP the first time and -15 SP the second time, and drains all your NV each time (you may continue to insert the cube to lose 20-25 SP each additional time). After inserting the cube into both blocks, you will hear a sliding sound from afar, and you will start to encounter 7 wandering Skeleton Guardians and then an Undead Fiend. The Undead Fiend will reappear each time you move after you first encounter it. After encountering the Undead Fiend for the third time, it adapts to your tactics and is now a scaled foe. After defeating the Undead Fiend for the third time, you are prompted to use an item. Using the results in the Undead Fiend coming back to you instead of wandering away. A few options are then presented: * Give the garnet to the Undead Fiend. The Undead Fiend will lurch up and take the garnet, and then leave you an before running off * Place the garnet on the floor. The Undead Fiend grabs the garnet, then leave an Engraved Stone Triangle on the ground, which you take, before retreating. * Attack the Undead Fiend. You fight its scaled version again, then come back to this menu. * Flee. You outrun the fiend, but will continue to encounter it in its scaled form until you give it the ring. After obtaining the Engraved Stone Triangle, go to the arch at (A) for a crumbles to dust|lose = lose about 16 xp, you immediately try again}}. Fight against Kirylda Past the arch there is a stone sarcophagus. It will start to crack when you approach it. If you do not flee, the lid of the sarcophagus flies off and hits you in the head for 44 SP. Kirylda herself emerges out of the sarcophagus. She sends two Skeletal Hounds at you, followed by three Skeletal Guards. Kirylda levels an attack at you, which you may try to avoid: . She then summons another foe. Kirylda repeats her attack. . She revives and you face her again. Before you can strike a final blow, she launches an attack at you, which you can try to avoid with Fortification (70+), Shadow Magic (70+), or Telekinesis (70+), gaining 24 XP on a success (Fortification tested). Finally, you fight Kirylda a third time. Looting and escaping Searching Kirylda's remains yields her three rings: , , and . The ghost of Kirylda then appears and offers to forge the three rings into a single item for you. If you accept the offer, lose all three of the previous rings and gain . As you exit the tomb, you may encounter rockfalls. . One of the massive iron figures will attack you before you reach the exit. . Rewards * 343+ combat XP. * 16 general XP and ~40-56 skill/power-specific XP. * . * A choice of either (see infoboxes above for item details): ** , , and , OR ** . Final rewards: * 4096 general XP. * 512 AS&P XP.